hall_of_pretty_curefandomcom_th-20200213-history
Minamino Kanade
Minamino Kanade (南野 奏 Minamino'' Kanade'' or มินามิโนะ คานาเดะ' '''in the thumbThai sub) is one of the main Cures of Suite Pretty Cure♪, along with Hojo Hibiki. Like Yukishiro Honoka from the Futari wa Pretty Cure and Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, she is a 2nd grade secondary student at Private Aria Academy. Kanade excels at studies, but she is not good at sports. She is something of an idol in her school. Kanade is very mature, but can also be quite stubborn. She dreams of being a patissier when she grows up, and taking over her parents' cupcake shop, the Lucky Spoon. She also has a strong love for cats, with a fetish for their paws. Kanade's alter ego is '''Cure Rhythm' (キュアリズム Kyua Rizumu). She uses the White Fairy Tone Rery to transform. Her catchphrase is "I'll show you my spirited recipe! (気合のレシピみせてあげるわ! Kiai no reshipi misete ageru wa!)" Appearance Kanade has dark green eyes and long dirty blonde hair, part of which she ties up in a high ponytail at the top of her head with a hairtie with pink beads. She normally dresses in a two-toned pink dress, with long white sleeves and frills at the shoulder and bottom hem. She also wears thigh-high white stockings and dark pink shoes. As Cure Rhythm, her hair becomes much longer and more curly, changing to a platinum blonde, styled into a ponytail secured by braids. Her eyes become a lighter and brighter shade of green. She wears a white headband with a white ribbon. Her costume is a mix of white and light pink, and mostly resembles Cure Melody 's costume with slight differences. Her costume is a full dress without the midriff, her sleeves are puffy instead of frilly, and the ribbon on her skirt is on her right hip instead of the left. She also wears knee-high white boots with light pink highlights and dark pink ribbons/laces. As Super Cure Rhythm, her skirt lengthens down to her feet. Her boots extend up to become thigh-high, and the ribbon on her headband turns light pink. Her arm protectors extend up to her upper arms and into her sleeves. Her hair becomes a much lighter blonde, and she gains small golden wings on her back. As Crescendo Cure Rhythm, the ribbon on her headband becomes feathery, and the upper layers of her skirt become longer and more flowy. Her arm protectors extend up to her elbows, and her boots are without laces. Her hair becomes a much lighter blonde, and she gains large golden wings on her back, much like the Crescendo Fairy Tone. Personality Kanade is very calm and quiet-natured, a huge contrast to Hibiki. On several occasions, Kanade has exerpted examples of elegance and maturity, pursuing goals such as cooking. Depsite her womanly nature, though, she can also be very stubborn and will almost refuse to admit that she's wrong. She is also prone to feelings of inadequacy, making her a bit competetive by nature and forces her to set extremely high short-term goals. Being the most mature of the group, Kanade has taken on a sort of mother-figure to the others. Though she can be stern to others, especially towards Hibiki and her younger brother, she just cares for them deeply and doesn't realize why her fussing tends to push them away. Relationships Hojo Hibiki is her childhood friend, and they used to sing and play together when they were children.SPC01 However, a misunderstanding at the beginning of the school year caused them to break up, but they have since made up and now work together to fight the villains. Masamune Ouji ''': It is pretty obvious that Kanade has a crush on Ouji as is shown in many episode's and that's the reason she sometimes gets cross with Ellen. 'Ellen ': Although Kanade and Ellen are good friends Kanade often gets anoyed with Ellen because she think's she is to friendly with Ouji Etymology '''Minamino (南野) : The term 南 (minami) means "south", which would fit with how Hibiki also has a cardinal direction in her name, while the term 野 (no) means "field" or "plain". Her name can be roughly translated into "Southern Field". Kanade (奏) : The term Kanade (奏) means to play or perform, such as with a musical instrument, which would fit with the musical theme. Her name means, "south field performance." Songs Kanade's voice actor, Fumiko Orikasa, has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Ami Koshimizu, who voices Hibiki Hojo, Ōkubo Rumi, who voices Shirabe Ako, and Toyoguchi Megumi, who voices Siren/Kurokawa Ellen. *Taisetsu na Mono (Precious Things) *Fantastic Message Duets *Kibou wa tsuzuku (Hope goes on) (Along with Ami Koshimizu) *Yakusoku no Merodii (The Promised Melody) (Along with Ami Koshimizu, and Toyoguchi Megumi) *ONE~Kokoro wo hitotsu ni~ (Along with Ami Koshimizu, Ōkubo Rumi, and Toyoguchi Megumi) *Yume no tobira (Door of Dreams) (Along with Ami Koshimizu, Ōkubo Rumi, and Toyoguchi Megumi) Trivia *Cure Rhythm is the first blonde Pretty Cure who doesn't wear her hair in pigtails. *Cure Rhythm is the third Pretty Cure to have white as her theme color, and the first Pretty Cure with white as her main colour and pink as her sub. *Cure Rhythm is the first Pretty Cure who is relatively calmer than the others with the lightest hair color. *Kanade is the second Pretty Cure to have a hobby in cooking and whos family has a bakery. *Kanade's birthday is on May 25th. * Kanade's first name and last name total as 7 syllables. * Kanade is the eighth Pretty Cure to be excellent in academics. *Kanade is the only Pretty Cure from Suite Pretty Cure♪ to have a sibling. *Kanade is by far the only Pretty Cure to have her hair, eye, and theme color different, as she has bright platinum blonde hair, light green eyes, and white/pink as her theme color. *For the Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Movie Character Polls held by Toei Animation, Cure Rhythm appeared in the following rankings: **1st in "Favorite Pretty Cure" **5th in "The Pretty Cure you want to team up with most" **2nd in "The Pretty Cure you want to be most" **1st in "The Pretty Cure you want to bake with most" *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Kanade is represented by the orchid, which symbolizes a beautiful girl in the Language of Flowers. *Cure Rhythm is similar to Cure Echo because of her clothes and hair. *Her ending pose is somewhat similar to Sailor Mars' from Sailor Moon. ' Same to Other Cures Misumi Nagisa * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have sister, younger sister or niece in the family. * No have grandparents in the family. Yukishiro Honoka * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Kujou Hikari * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister or niece in the family. Hyuuga Saki * No have grandparents in the family. Mishou Mai * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister or niece in the family. * Both are polite speech. * Both was well groomed. Yumehara Nozomi * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * Not good of academics. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister or niece in the family. Natsuki Rin * No have grandparents in the family. Kasugano Urara Akimoto Komachi Minazuki Karen Milk/Mimino Kurumi Momozono Love Aono Miki Yamabuki Inori Higashi Setsuna Hanasaki Tsubomi Kurumi Erika Myoudouin Itsuki Tsukikage Yuri Hojo Hibiki Kurokawa Ellen Shirabe Ako Hoshizora Miyuki Hino Akane Kise Yayoi Midorikawa Nao Aoki Reika Aida Mana Hishikawa Rikka Yotsuba Alice Kenzaki Makoto Madoka Aguri Aino Megumi Shirayuki Hime Omori Yuko Hikawa Iona Haruno Haruka Kaido Minami Amanogawa Kirara Sakagami Ayumi 'Rank The Best Rank *2011 , 2012 : 4th The Rank *2011 : 4th *2012 : 4th *2013 : 5th *2014 : 6th(1st Half) , 5th(2nd Half) * 2015 : Gallery DX321.jpg NS21.png NS221.jpg NS321.jpg 26.jpg Num-26.jpg หมวดหมู่:Cures